The Arguement
by Wormtail96
Summary: Two of Stitch's eight children, Stitch Junior and Dino get into an arguement. Read and Review!


**(A/N) Hello, readers, I am Wormtail96, and this story features two of the eight OC Kids I have made for Stitch and Angel. This was technically the very first story I wrote about them (Otherwiser known as a Pilot), but I put it aside for a while to write an introduction story about them, which is in the Cartoon Crossover Category. If you were to read and review it, I would really appreciate it. Anyway, here we go! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**The Argument**

"Stop it, Dino!" Stitch Pelekai Junior yelled at his older brother, Dino.

Junior was sitting at a red round table in the right corner of his room. Just a few minutes earlier, before Dino "Wrath" Pelekai, barged in his room, he was colouring.

Stitch Junior was Stitch's eighth oldest and youngest of Stitch and Angel's eight children. He was a smaller, adorable version of Stitch with the same blue fur and underbelly. He wore a grey and black Jumpsuit, and he also wore an orange bandanna around his neck with a cruedly drawn picture of monster teeth on it.

Dino, on the other hand, was the third oldest of Stitch and Angel's eight children. He was huge and muscular, and had pink fur with a sandy coloured underbelly. He wore black sunglasses, a dark-red spiked colour, and a dark-blue and red jumpsuit.

Now that Dino had entered the room, he was now colouring and very agitated. You see Dino was flicking Junior's head and teasing him.

"Gee, bro," Dino sneered in his gruff Brooklyn accent, "I've seen 2 month year olds do better."

Junior's response was a low growl.

"What? It's true." Dino said, shrugging his shoulders and this time smacking his head. "Hey, have you ever noticed that you also got a very hard head."

"Knock it off, Dino!" Junior yelled as he turned around to face his brother.

"Knock what off? Your head?" Dino crackled With those words coming out of his mouth, Dino just bopped Junior a good one.

"Ow! Dino! Stop it!" Junior cried, upset.

Dino didn't care. He did, however go back to flicking his head. Junior was getting very annoyed.

"Now seriously, bro. What is that?! It looks like a frog with a horribly bad hair day and dying at the same time." Dino criticised, cocking his head like he was really watching Junior.

"Well, guess what." Junior said slowly looking at his older brother.

"What?"

"It's not!"

"Really? Than what is it?"

"It's gonna be your head when I'm done with you!" Junior quickly yelled. He than jumped onto his older brother and they began rolling on the ground. They're doing what siblings usually do when they get mad at each other. Rolling, hitting, kicking, and in Juniors case biting **(A/N) Hey, to tell you then truth, Junior had a really good pair of jaws). **Junior bit right into Dino's arm.

"OW!" Dino yelled in pain, "You little brat!!" He then, with all his might, punched Junior right smack in the head. That got him to let go.

Junior went rolling on the floor. He only stopped after hitting his grey brick wall. Junior sat up and looked around. He could feel something wet dribble down his face and onto his chin. He touched it. It was magenta blood. His snout was bleeding. When he saw it he began crying hard and loud.

"Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dino said, nursing his arm, which also had some orange blood coming out. "Gee, your such a baby! If you don't quit, Dad might wake up from his nap and then-" He was cut off by another voice.

"Your a little slow there, Dino." The voice scowled icily.

Dino turned around, his heart pounding like it was up in his throat, only to see every child Troglodytes worst nightmare. Dad. Stitch stood in the doorway. By his side was Dino and Junior's mother, Angel. Stitch's eyes were bloodshot and his four arms were folded as he glanced angrilly at two of his eight kids.

"Oh, Uhhh, Hey dad, mom! W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-d-do'n here?" Dino tried hard to sound like nothing happened, even though he knew there was no way of hiding this from he and Junior's parents.

**"WHAT AM I DOING IN HERE?!?!?!" **Stitch bellowed furiously, **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?!?!"**

"Dino's being mean." Stitch Junior said quietly, trying not to draw to much attention to himself.

"What'd you mean, 'Dino's being mean.'?"

"I'm being mean? Your the one who started it!" Dino yelled to his little brother, who was still sitting by the wall.

"Junior started it?" Angel said, now easing up a tiny bit.

"He did." Dino said, trying to sound honest.

"Yeah, Dino, I believe it. Junior just so happened to jump you, of all the Trogs on this planet, and decided to beat you up?" Stitch said sarcastically to his kid.

"He did!"

"I don't want to here it, Dino!" Stitch hollered.

"But-"

**"DINO!!"**

Dino was then silent and looked at the ground. Angel then went to Junior, and picked him up in her arms.

"Junior," Angel said in a different tone from Stitch's, "C'mon, let's go wash you up."

Junior did as he was told. He brushed himself off, and hugged Angel back tightly. Angel slowly walked to the bathroom with Stitch Junior in her arms, in the left side of Junior's room.

Stitch was just about to leave when he turned his head over his shoulder, looking directly at Dino.

"Dino...Follow...Me...NOW!!"

Dino gulped and followed a little ways behind his dad.

Angel then finished brushing all the blood on Junior's face, placed him onto the floor, and kissed him on the cheek, before heading out of the room.

As soon as Stitch, Angel, and Dino were all downstairs in Dino's room (which is right below Junior's) Junior ran to his floor, put his head to the ground and listened. After a few minutes of yelling, hollering, and then silence, Junior went back to his table and sat down. He then started snickering.

"That'll teach you, Dino." Junior laughed to himself, "I don't think he'll be coming up here again for a while."

Junior then continued with his colouring.

* * *

**(A/N) So what do honestly you think? Be sure to leave a review!**


End file.
